Head mounted display systems have been developed for a number of different applications including use by aircraft pilots and for simulation. Head mounted displays are generally limited by their resolution and by their size and weight. Existing displays have relatively low resolution and are positioned at a relatively large distance from the eye. It is of particular importance is to keep the center of gravity of the display from extending upward and forward from the center of gravity of the head and neck of the wearer, where it will place a large torque on the wearer's neck and may bump into other instruments during use. There is a continuing need to present images to the wearer of a helmet mounted display in a high-resolution format similar to that of a computer monitor. The display needs to be as non-intrusive as possible, leading to the need for a lightweight and compact system.